1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices enabling the functioning of a magnetic field generator to be tested.
The invention is more particularly adapted to testing coils used in demining systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test device is known by patent FR-2779529, which enables the intensity level of a variable magnetic field to be assessed.
This device comprises a magnetic field sensor coupled with an electronic signal processing circuit. The circuit makes a comparison between the detected signal and a set point. The comparison results are displayed on a monitor.
This device is well adapted to the mapping of magnetic fields at some distance from the generator and to ensuring a measurement of the level of the field (using means enabling the set point to be varied).
It is, however, far too complex to be used simply to validate or verify that a generator is functioning correctly. Furthermore, the sensor's sensitivity is maximal in a well-defined direction which must be known with respect to the generator to avoid an evaluation error.
There is thus a need for a cheap, robust test device enabling the validation of the good working order of a magnetic field generator to be reliably established.